This invention relates generally to artificial fishing flies and more particularly to a fly which includes a trailing treble hook having a unique manner of connection with the fly body so that the treble hook can float or slide toward and away from the fly body.
In accordance with the invention, a fly body is equipped with a rearwardly extending loop formed from fishing line or another relatively stiff material. The loop is extended through the eye of the treble hook and is looped around its shank in order to connect the treble hook with the fly body. This manner of connecting the treble hook provides a relatively loose, slip tight connection which permits the treble hook to float or slide generally along the length of the loop toward and away from the fly body. This movement of the treble hook attracts fish to the fly and situates the treble hook in an advantageous position for a strike when, as often happens, a fish bites short of the main hook. At the same time, the treble hook functions as a keel and helps to balance the fly in the water so that it does not move in an unbalanced or otherwise instable fashion. These benefits are attained without adding significantly to the cost or complexity of the fly and without requiring costly or unusual parts.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.